ALTER EGO
by hiphopark
Summary: Chanyeol tidak pernah sadar, atas apa yang pernah ia perbuat? Ketika berada di tubuh utamanya. Chanyeol - Baekhyun - Jongdae - Jongin - Kyungsoo - Kris - Tao - Pemeran pendukung lainnya...
1. Chapter 1

Suara nyaring sirine mobil polisi menganggu ruang gendang telinga lebar milik seorang pemuda bermata besar dengan badan yang tingginya diatas rata-rata .  
Pria berseragam polisi menguncangkan tubuh kurus si pemuda jangkung itu, dengan teruntai kantuk dan mata yang masih terpenjam ia mencoba sadarkan diri, jemarinya mengucak pelan kedua mata besarnya.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar dengan airmata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, ketika melihat tubuh kedua orangtua nya sudah terbujur kaku bersebelahan dengan mengenaskan terdapat banyak tusukan di sekitar tubuhnya, darah merah masih terus mengalir di atas tanah coklat yang lembap, para petugas mengangkat dan memasuki jasadnya ke dalam kantung plastik besar berwarna kuning.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melemas perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh duduk dengan pandangan dan pikiran yang tampak kosong. Butiran airmata mengalir deras membasih pipi tirusnya, ia mencoba menghapus air yang berlinangan, dengan lumuran darah yang melekat di sekitar tangannya mencoreng wajah innocent chanyeol _(bodoh)_.

Chanyeol berlari semakin kencang ketika polisi mencoba menangkapnya. Berjuta pertanyaan berkumpul di benaknya.

**"Apa salah ku?"**  
**"Mengapa mereka mengejarku?"**  
**"Ibu ayah ..."**  
**"Siapa yang membunuh mereka?"_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Hanyalah rasa takut bercampur sedih yang amat mendalam yang menyelimuti dirinya dan membuatnya berlari hingga sejauh ini. Di bawah pohon _cherry blossom_ yang rindang, tubuh kurusnya bersandar. Jemarinya terus bergetar, warna pink pucat mendominasi wajahnya bercampur air keringat yang terus mengalir di kedua pinggir raut wajah takut, bercampur derasnya airmata.

Kedua kaki panjangnya terus berusaha berlari sekencang-kencang mungkin tanpa tujuan . Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat satu rumah kecil di pucuk matanya, sebenarnya tidak terlihat seperti rumah melainkan gudang yang sudah tidak di pakai dan tidak terurus. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah chanyeol berlari menuju gubuk itu. Tubuhnya meringkuk di pojok ruangan, wajahnya tampak ketakutan setengah mati.

Chanyeol tidak menemukan hal yang membahagiakan dalam benaknya tentang keluarga kecilnya, hanya bayangan sapu sabit yang terus di ayunkan ke arah punggungnya hingga membiru dengan sedikit bercak darah.

Keluarga chanyeol bukan lah keluarga yang berada, kedua orangnya hanyalah seorang buruh pabrik harian yang hanya cukup makan sehari sekali bahkan tidak sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, hobi sang ayah tidak pernah hilang yaitu bermabuk-mabukan. Sedangkan, Ibunya sering berpergian entah kemana? Hingga larut malam tanpa mempedulikan anaknya kelaparan di rumah.

Selama 4 tahun chanyeol hidup sebatang kara dalam kesunyian, kepedihan, dan kesendirian. Di dalam ruangan sempit itu ia tinggal hingga umurnya menginjak 22 tahun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota & mencari pekerjaan disana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di bangku pojokan gerbong sebuah kereta ekonomi sambil menundukan wajahnya karena kantuk. Sampai-sampai tubuhnya hampir tersungkur ketika kereta di rem untuk mengambil penumpang di sebuah stasiun.

Suara merdu, beralun lembut memenuhi ruang sebuah gerbong yang tampak lenga. Dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, kedua mata besarnya mencoba melihat ke sekitar. Hanya ada dirinya yang bertubuh raksasa dan pemuda bertubuh mungil, tepat duduk di bangku seberang, badannya sedikit gemuk dan membuat pipinya tampak chubby.

**_"Would you know my name? if i saw you in heaven_**  
**_Would you be the same? if i saw you in heaven_**  
**_i must be strong cause i know_**  
**_i don't belong here in heaven"_**

Kedua _earplugs_ tersangkut di kedua daun telinganya, bergaya rambut _oblique bangs_ kemerahan, bibirnya tak henti bergerak mengalunkan setiap lagu yang di mainkan di i-pod mini warna pink nya.

Kereta berhenti di stasiun kota Seoul, keduanya keluar dari gerbong kereta bersamaan. Tubuhnya tampak jauh lebih pendek ketika ia berdiri, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh chanyeol (_jauh jauh jauh_), pinggulnya terlihat lebih lebar. Kedua pasang mata saling bertemu "dug" nafas chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat dua pasang bulan sabit di hadapannya, hati lemahnya merintih ingin berteriak. Sementara, pipinya berubah menjadi kemerahan bagaikan bekas tamparan seseorang bertangan selembut kain sutra.

"Senyumannya" batin si raksasa

Ruang kedua mata telur chanyeol di penuhi oleh sesosok yang berhasil merengut hatinya dalam hitungan detik, Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan dia seorang malaikat laki-laki atau perempuan ia tak henti memandanginya hingga hilang di ujung mata, Chanyeol dibuat tidak berdaya mulutnya terbuka lebar matanya seperti akan keluar dari orbitnya, tubuhnya mengeras seperti es batu.

Matanya berkedip berkali- kali berusaha untuk menyadarkan kinerja otaknya yang membeku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata besarnya berbinar menatap pintu rumah di seberang jalan, Chanyeol sedikit berlari mendekati rumah tersebut, ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga seseorang membukakan pintunya menyuruh chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa bertanya apa tujuannya.

"apakah rumah atap ini masih ada yang kosong dan di sewakan?"  
Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam

"Tentu!"  
Sahut seorang pemuda tubuhnya pendek sedikit kekar dan senyumannya sangat lebar sambil menuruni anak tangga. Anak laki- laki itu menghampiri chanyeol dan menepuk pundak kanannya.

_"Welcome to our rooftop house"_

Pemilik rumah yang sudah paruh baya itu memerintah jongdae untuk mengantarkan chanyeol ke _rooftop room_ yang akan ia tempati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tampak sedang melongok di depan pintu kamar jongdae sambil memegang gitar kesayangannya. Tak sengaja kaki tanpa alas nya menginjak sepatu merah muda berukuran sangat kecil dibandingkan kaki raksasanya.

"Sejak kapan jongdae punya sepatu merah muda?!"  
sambil tertawa nista, karena setahu chanyeol jongdae adalah pribadi yang tidak mungkin memilki barang berwarna merah muda. Walaupun ia baru kenal jongdae 2 bulan yang lalu, chanyeol sudah mengenal jongdae dengan baik dan sudah saling mengetahui kepribadian satu sama lain.

Di balik pintu _rooftop room_ jongdae. Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa yang sangat nyaring, tapi walaupun nyaring suara lebih enak di dengar dan lembut dibanding jongdae.

_"O MY GOD! I'M REALLY SORRY! _Siapa suruh di depan pintu?"  
Suara lantangnya mengejutkan chanyeol hingga terdiam, sementara gitarnya tergeletak begitu saja, karena pintu sialan itu tiba tiba dibuka.

Orang itu berjalan melewati chanyeol mengenakan sepatu merah muda itu, dengan cuek sambil menaikan celana panjang merah marunnya yang melorot.

.

.

.

_"_Jongdae-ya! Dia siapa? Berani sekali!"  
Chanyeol berteriak marah tepat di depan muka jongdae hingga salivanya menghujanni poker face jongdae.

"KAU! BERISIK SEKALI! CEPAT MASUK!"  
Jongdae berteriak lebih keras sambil menyembur sedikit salivanya ke wajah bodoh chanyeol

"Untuk apa dia kesini?"  
tanya chanyeol penasaran karena jongdae hampir tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah atap tua ini, sementara tangan dan matanya masih sibuk menyambung kembali senar gitar yang putus.

"Dia? Siapa? Baekhyun? Ah dia membantuku menuliskan lirik lagu. Senar gitar mu putus lagi?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar ucapan jongae karena terlalu serius dengan gitar dan senar putusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berbaring di atas kasur lipat hangatnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kedua tangan yang di lipat di belakang kepala.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia"  
Chanyeol mencoba mencari wajah orang yang telah nemutuskan senar gitar kesayangannya di dalam memori otaknya yang hampir tidak terdeteksi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"KEUT MONING!"_** Wajah yang tampak selalu bodoh itu muncul tiba-tiba di balik pintu kamar jongdae

"YAA! Aku bosan sekali setiap pagi melihat wajah bodoh mu!"  
Kehadiran suara besar dan wajah chanyeol telah mengusik pagi jongdae yang ia kira akan lebih indah.

"Hari ini ada pendaftaran mahasiswa baru kan di universitas mu?" sambil menata rambut _golden brown curly_ nya

"Ne! Mau apa kau?

Jangan bilang..."

"Aku mau mendaftar di universitas mu ding~ding~" suara beratnya selalu mengeluarkan ringtone-ringtone yang aneh

"Aniya~ cari yang lain saja!"

"Ayo lah jongdae kau kan baik hati, ramah tamah, nenyenangkan seperti peri _tinkerbell_"

Jongdae mengerutu kesal, rasanya ingin memberi kekuatan pada matanya untuk menonjok wajah chanyeol tapi tidak bisa.

"Aishhh.. Sudahlah cepat berpakaian yang benar!"

"Aku sudah siap!" Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke kiri dan kedua tangannya merapihkan jambangnya.

"Yang benar saja... terserah kau lah. Ayo cepat!"

Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat di banding jongdae mungkin karena kakinya yang panjang, sementara jongdae mencoba mendahului chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memikirkan ingin masuk ke suatu universitas di Seoul, satu tahun sebelum ia lulus dari sekolah menengah keatasnya.

Chanyeol nekat kembali ke rumah lamanya yang tinggali bersama kedua orangtua tirinya di Osan dengan naik kereta ekonomi, untuk mengambil berkas-berkas ijasah semasa sekolah menegah atasnya.

Rumah lamanya terlihat seperti rumah yang berhantu karena bagian luarnya tidak di cat hanya di lapisi semen juga terlihat sangat tua, dan hanya ada beberapa rumah yang masih bertahan di desa itu.

Orang-orang disana tidak mengenal chanyeol karena chanyeol yang mereka kenal tinggi, kurus, dekil, dan bau. Beda dengan fisik yang sekarang tampan, tinggi seperti raksasa, dan terlihat seperti orang kota.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE BUTUH MASUKAN UNTUK MEMPERBAIKI FF YANG RADA GAJE INI...

Thanks~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for

~ yeppeunyeoja

~ ssonghye

_**Added TAORIS, KAISOO**_  
_**amateur, typo(s), weird, slash**_

ENJOY READ IT!

Chanyeol masuk ke **Seoul National University of Arts** setelah nenunda kuliahnya selama 4 tahun dan hebatnya nilai-nilai sekolah menengahnya juga memuaskan (GAK/) dan hasil wawancaranya bisa dikatakan seperti seorang pengacara handal.

Baru sebulan chanyeol belajar di universitas ternama di Korea itu, ia sudah menarik banyak perhatian mahasiswa lain.

"MWO? Jongdae-ya! Kau kenal Park Chanyeol?"  
tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata besarnya yang hampir keluar saat menyebutkan nama PARK CHANYEOL

"Yeah i know him so well. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku ? O M G ! Park chanyeol is the most handsome guy i never seen before. Oh ya, aku dengar dia itu pintar, benarkah?"

"Ada apa dengan mu kyungss?!"  
Jongdae yang sedari tadi menengarkan celotehan kyungsoo secara tiba tiba dia ingin muntah dan tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri, saat mendengar beberapa kalimat yang bertentangan dengan pendapatnya tentang chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Satu hal yang perlu kau rahasiakan, jangan pernah kau ceritakan ini pada KIM JONGIN!"  
ucapnya seraya mengancam akan membunuhnya dengan bola matanya yang akan berubah menjadi samurai.

"Park chanyeol? Who is he?"  
Di suasana mencekam celetukan baekhyun dengan poker face nya, membuat kyungsoo menganga dan menatap tajam baekhyun.

"...Kau ini manusia asal planet mana? Sampai tidak pernah mendengar nama PARK CHANYEOL"  
Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya

Jongdae tampak malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lontarkan kyungsoo. Sementara, baekhyun menyumpal telinganya dengan earplugs yang di sambungkan dengan i-pod pink nya dan membesarkan volumenya hingga full, mencoba untuk tidak mendengarkan_ blabbing_ dari mulut Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya~"  
mulutnya terkunci rapat, ketika mendengar teriakan dengan suara berat seseorang berkulit tan di atas sebuah gedung di lantai 2, sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

"Yessss... My blackie baby!" Balas Kyungsoo sambil melambai ke arah Jongin dengan malas.

"Tunggu disana!"  
Teriak Jongin lagi dan berlari menghilang

Entahlah sepertinya Do Kyungsoo sudah mulai bosan dengan Kim Jongin, cinta pertamanya sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Hanya karena kemunculan seorang pria raksasa di universitas nya Park Chanyeol, ia adalah orang yang berani-beraninya mencoba menggantikan posisi Kim Jongin di hati suci milik seorang pria mini sedikit bungkuk. Untungnya jongin tidak mengetahui hal ini, so Kyungsoo dapat dengan bebas mendekati Chanyeol. Selagi jongin tidak jalan bersamanya dan jika pun ketahuan ia pasti hanya bilang "Dia teman baik ku sekarang" sambil berbisik pelan di telinga pacar hitam sexy nya (limited di Korea). Anehnya dengan mudah jongin percaya begitu saja karena dibisikan itu, kyungsoo menyelipkan ciuman oleh bibir love shape nya di daun telinga jongin yang membuatnya sedikit menggeliat.

Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sambil mengendong gitar kesayangannya di punggung lebarnya. Tak sedikit wanita yang menatapnya hingga terjatuh bahkan tertubruk dinding.

Ponselnya terus berdering, ia tidak memperdulikannya karena keadaan terlalu ramai untuk mengangkat telepon. Hingga pitamnya memuncak karena suara berisik dan getaran yang di hasilkan ponselnya membuat geli pahanya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah toilet dan meraih ponsel 5 inch nya, di balik saku celana panjang levis hitamnya.

"HEY! APA SUSAHNYA MENGANGKAT TELEPON?"  
Teriak seorang pemuda di balik ponsel dengan suara yang berat, bercampur aksen amerika mix china yang khas.

"APA? Kau siapa?"  
tanya chanyeol tampak linglung sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor tersebut di dalam kontaknya dan tiba-tiba berbicara kasar dengan aksen yang aneh baginya

"Hei.. BODOH! Kau tidak mengenal suara merdu ku?"  
Suaranya mulai mereda namun sarkas

"I swear! I don't know!"

"Cepat lah datang ke bar biasa! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana?! Tao terluka, kami membutuhkan mu!" ucap pria di balik telepon itu, tidak menanggapi sumpah chanyeol

"Bar biasa?" Wajah chanyeol tampak semakin seperti orang bodoh, berjalan kearah kelasnya sambil bicara dengan seseorang di balik ponsel hitam metaliknya

"Ya di Incheon!" Decitnya

"Hah.. Apa namanya?"

"Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi lagi pada otak bebal mu"

"HEI! I'M SERIOUS" suara beratnya mencoba mencapai 4 oktaf

"La Dolce Vita Bar"  
Jawaban singkat dari pria yang tidak memberitahukan namanya dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga besarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan ingin ribut.

Sesungguhnya chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan pria tersebut, sepertinya orang itu benar-benar butuh bantuan, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dialami oleh pria itu? Benar-benar tidak dapat dipahami oleh otaknya, sekalipun ia cerdas (/-/). Ia berfikir kalau orang itu salah memencat nomor di ponselnya atau dia seorang psikopat atau seorang mafia atau ... dengan cepat ia melupakan kejadian tadi.

Baru saja ia sampai di rooftop roomnya ketika akan membuka pintu, ponselnya berdering hingga membuat jantungnya ingin lompat.

"SHIT!" gerenyitnya

Dengan santai ia mengangkat teleponnya dengan menggeser lock touch nya ke kanan.

"Yes hello?"

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Aku menunggu mu sejak tadi siang!  
Harus berapa gelas wine lagi yang harus aku minum!"

"Kedengaran, kau yang tadi siang ya? Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan minum susu!"

"WHAT THE F*CK?! Kau masih tidak ingat aku? Oh dear GOD! How low your IQ?!  
WU YI FAN! Masih tidak ingat? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ACE KRIS?"

Pria yang mengaku bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Ace Kris atau siapa lah itu?! Suaranya terdengar sangat marah, chanyeol dapat merasakan semprotan saliva di balik teleponnya yang menghujani telinga super lebar miliknya.

"Mungkin besok aku akan kesana, itu pun jika aku ingat. Lihat lah jam! Tidak sopan, menelpon seseorang yang tidak di kenal selarut ini!"  
Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya dan masuk ke dalam rooftop room miliknya.

Chanyeol terbangun 3 jam sebelum fajar menghangatkan wilayah Korea. Ia bangun lebih awal karena kepalanya terasa sakit, yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah minum obat dan pergi tidur lagi hingga rasa sakitnya mereda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini chanyeol terlihat bersemangat dan sehat seperti biasanya, dia selalu berhasil mengejutkan jongdae dengan suara berat menakutkannya. Jongdae masih belum bisa menangkis rasa kagetnya ketika chanyeol mengejutkannya, padahal hampir setiap hari ia selalu melakukan hal itu.

"YA!" teriak jongdae geram dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan.

"Kau ini bodoh atau dungu?! Bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung?"  
derunya seraya akan memakan pita suara chanyeol

"Bukan kah itu bagus untuk kesehatan jantung? Jantung pun butuh olahraga pagi, rupanya kau masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini"  
Chanyeol tertawa keras, melihat jongdae yang terkejut hampir mati.

"Dasar bodoh!" jongdae menatap chanyeol dengan tajam

"Ayo cepat berangkat! Kau tau kan bus pagi akan penuh setelah jam 8 nanti" chanyeol mencoba mencairkan amarah jongdae

Kampus masih tampak lengang. Chanyeol dan jongdae menyempatkan untuk sarapan di kantin kampus. Chanyeol memesan sepotong**_ kimchi-bulgogi sandwich_** ukuran jumbo, jongdae memesan makanan yang sama hanya saja ukurannya masih normal.

"Baekhyeona~" sapa jongdae sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah baekhyun di ujung kantin

Chanyeol melihat kearah jongdae hendak memarahinya karena berteriak sangat keras saat makan. Tapi kehadiran baekhyun dapat menerka amarahnya, sandwich nya terjatuh di atas piring bulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan sandwich yang masih belum di kunyah oleh gigi besarnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri jongdae lalu menepuk pundak kirinya, sambil tersenyum anggun dan duduk di samping kiri jongdae. Mata chanyeol tak berkedip melihat sesosok yang pernah ia temui di kereta dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya hanya dengan satu senyuman.

"Chanyeol! Park chanyeol! BODOH! DUNGU! IDIOT!" Jongdae terus memanggil dengan julukan kasar untuk membuatnya sadar dari lamunan indahnya

Jongdae tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol? Tiba-tiba dia menunjukan wajah bodohnya di hadapan mereka (baekhyun jongdae) dengan mulut tersumbat salad, dengan tatapan mengarah tepat ke Baekhyun. Sungguh itu hal yang paling bodoh, Memberikan kesan yang buruk pada diri baekhyun tentang Park Chanyeol, yang katanya pria paling populer di universitas ini. Bahkan, jongdae pun tidak mengetahui hal itu lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dan tidak penting.

"Dia park chanyeol?  
Kenapa orang bilang kalau he is handsone, smart, cool or whatever lah?!"  
Baekhyun meringis dengan tatapan super jijik melihat chanyeol dan beranjak dari bangku

Sampai akhirnya jongdae memukul keras kepalanya karena kantin semakin ramai, ia malu makan sebangku berhadapan dengan orang dungu satu ini.

Mata besarnya berkedip berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Ketika chanyeol tersadar ia tidak melihat mereka berdua di hadapannya lagi, ia menjaga image di depan wanita di sekitarnya dengan berdiam duduk sambil memakan sandwich jumbonya yang tinggal sepotong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin gelap, chanyeol menunggu jongdae di depan kelasnya. 5 menit setelah jam selesai jongdae tak kunjung keluar, chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelasnya tapi ia tidak menemukan si pendek itu.

Mata besarnya menangkap bokong yang lebar, ia berfikir pernah melihat bokong itu, lalu pemilik bokong itu melihat kearahnya

"Kau yang tadi pagi kan? Park Chan...yeol?"

"I..ya" chanyeol terbata-bata menjawabnya

"Kau kesini mencari jongdae?"

"I..ya"

Detup jantung chanyeol tidak karuan, ia tidak mengira dapat berbicata empat mata dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, sejak di kereta malam itu.

"Tadi sekiar 2 jam sebelum jam pelajaran habis, dia izin pulang lebih cepat, ayahnya terserang penyakit jantung" jelas baekhyun sambil memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas coklat mininya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu ku?" Matanya membesar, mulutnya dapat lancar berbicara karena shock

"Seharusnya aku memberi tahu mu lebih awal, tapi karena aku tidak tahu kelas mu dimana? jadi aku ragu dan aku berfikir untuk menunggu mu di kelas"  
Jelas baekhyun, yang ternyata suka memerhatikan chanyeol selama menunggu jongdae di depan kelasnya, tapi bodohnya chanyeol tidak pernah sadar dan baru tahu kalau ia adalah teman sekelas jongdae. Bahkan jongdae tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang Baekhyun, kelihatannya mereka sudah bertemam sejak lama. Baekhyun lebih suka keluar kelas paling terakhir, jadi chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Malam ini kau mengantikan jongdae untuk menemani ku ke kedai ramen di dekat rooftop room kalian"

"kau siapa? Seenaknya saja!" Jawabnya ketus, entah ia dapat keberanian dari mana berbicara seperti itu

"Oh ya, aku byun baekhyun" ia menghela nafas sambil menjulurkan tangan super girly nya.

Chanyeol tidak menjabat tangannya, karena dia tidak suka orang yang melakukan hal semaunya saja.

"Tapi jongdae yang memintaku melakukan hal apapun yang aku mau pada mu"

"maksudnya apa? Di kira aku siapanya dia?"

"Dia bilang kau sahabatnya bahkan lebih dari itu, bagaimana kau mau?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming selama beberapa menit, dia pikir jongdae malu mengakui chanyeol sebagai temannya. Hatinya berseri mendengar hal itu.

"Oh...sudah pukul 7 malam, lebih baik kita bergerak lebih cepat!" Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu sementara baekhyun melihat punggungnya yang lebar dan kakinya yang jenjang dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kedai ramen terasa lebih hangat karena Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun. Kedai ramen malam itu benar-benar sangat sepi entahlah tak seperti biasanya, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih dimana sang pria (Chanyeol) telah memesan tempat terlebih dahulu demi kenyamanan sang kekasih.

"Rumah mu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengaduk ramennya dengan kedua sumpit di tangan kanannya

"di Mapo" jawabnya sambil mengunyah ramen yang masih panasnya dengan imut

"Sekarang saja sudah pukul 9 malam dan kau belum menghabiskan ramen kedua mu"  
"Benarkah?" baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol dengan mata tanya

Chanyeol menunjukkan jam tangan hitam sportnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya pada baekhyun, sambil sedikit melirikan mata dengan gugup ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meginap di rooftop room jongdae"

"Apa kau selalu melakukan itu?" dengan santai chanyeol malahap mie ramen pedasnya

"Hugh... Melakukan apa maksud mu?" Baekhyun tersedak kuah ramen pedasnya karena pertanyaan dari chanyeol yang kiranya mencurigai dirinya melakukan hubungan di batas teman dengan jongdae

"hah.. maksudku menginap di rooftop room jongdae" chanyeol menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya

"Aku pikir apa?! Eumm.. tidak sering sih, terkadang saja" ia mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajahnya

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mu disana"

"Sungguh? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi"

"Aku tidak dapat mengingat secepat itu"

"Ternyata dia bodoh, kalian semua salah mengira dia pandai!" batin Baekhyun mencibir

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rooftop room dengan sepotong kunci yang telah diberikan jongdae padanya. Jongdae lebih percaya menitipkan segala barang yang penting maupun tidak penting pada Baekhyun dibandigkan Chanyeol, karena menurutnya Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang dapat melupakan segala hal dengan cepat, Jongdae selalu menganggap Chanyeol itu bodoh karena wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan gigi dewa kuda dan kebiasaannya yang aneh bahkan diluar pemikiran orang normal.

Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam rooftop room milik Jongdae, semetara Chanyeol baru selesai menaiki anak tangga. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar milik Jongdae yang malam ini di akan di tempati oleh Baekhyun. Mata besarnya tampak sedang mencari sesuatu, gerakan matanya terhenti di sepasang sepatu merah muda mini yang terletak tepat di depan pintu kamar milik Jongdae.

Chanyeol naik pitam dan tanpa berfikir panjang ia membuka pintu kamar Jongdae tanpa bermisi.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" sontak Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras yang membuat gedang telinga Chanyeol ingin pecah

Baekhyun berlari menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras hingga menghasilkan seperti suara ledakan kenalpot anak motor alay.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Baekhyun gasp di balik pintu, sambil menutupi dada putih susunya yang rata dan perut yang sedikit menggelembung berlipat.

"Kau... sedang bersama siapa di dalam?" wajahnya tampak semakin bodoh bercampur sedikit kemesuman setelah melihat tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun tanpa seuntai kain apapun.

"Aku sendirian! Lain kali ketuk pintu dahulu!" Baekhyun geram

"MAAF! Aku pikir kau bersama seseorang, baiklah! Selamat malam~"

Chanyeol beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam rooftop room miliknya.

Sungguh chanyeol refleks melakukan hal tadi, ia hanya ingin memuaskan batin jahatnya untuk memaki orang yang sudah memutuskan senar gitar kesayangannya. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir pemilik sepatu merah muda mini itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ajaibnya chanyeol dapat mengingat kejadian itu lagi, seseorang yang telah menjatuhkan gitarnya bahkan sampai senarnya putus dan dengan santai berkata maaf tanpa membungkuk, lalu pergi melewati hadapannya dengan anggun.

Saat kejadian itu ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia tidak mengenakan _contact lens_ nya, di tambah posisi orang itu (Baekhyun) membelakangi cahaya sehingga bentuk wajahnya hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali karena penerangan yang minim.

* * *

Review nya ya... Jangan lupa!  
Buat masukan kalo ada kata-kata yang aneh, nanti aku perbaikin ^^  
Sorry aku buat OOC gitu, nggak terlalu banyak OC nya

Btw ini

Still in progress

THANK YOU ;)))))


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks For :**

yeppeunnuna

Ssonghye

SyJessi22

baekxixixi

didinsoo

ritaanjani4

(Oh iya sorry di chapter sebelumnya ada beberapa username yang salah ketik) /bow/

typo(s), boys love

ENJOY READ IT!

/

Chanyeol sangat senang bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah sahabat terbaik Jongdae. Ia sering mengingat kejadian di dalam kereta itu, seseorang yang tampak mungil sedang bernyanyi dengan merdu di gerbong kereta tujuan Busan-Seoul. Chanyeol masih ingat ketika itu ia naik kereta tersebut dari Osan. Sedangkan, baekhyun baru naik dari Bucheon dengan jaket coklat tebal dengan bulu di kupluk dan sekitar pergelangan jaketnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke kedai ramen?"

"TIDAK! AKU SIBUK" jawab jongdae dengan cepat, sambil memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya

"Okay aku yang teraktir" chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sambil tersenyum aneh melirik jongdae

"Baiklah! Pukul 8 malam bagaimana?"

"Eh tunggu! Harusnya aku yang menentukan waktunya!" Bela chanyeol sinis

"Terserah lah, lewat atau kurang dari itu aku tidak bisa datang"

"Baiklah!" Chanyeol mengalah

"Ada apa dengan mu tiba-tiba mentraktirku dinner?"

"eum... Sebagai tanda terima kasih saja sih tepatnya"

"Oh tapi hanya mentraktir ramen saja itu tidak cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikan ku selama ini"

Chanyeol tidak berkata sejujurnya, sebenarnya ia mentraktir Jongdae karena ia teman baik Baekhyun dan karenanya ia dapat kenal bahkan berteman juga dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah pulang dari rumah kyungsoo sehabis latihan vokal, Jongdae tidak langsung pulang ke rooftop house nya dan pergi ke kedai ramen karena janji yang dibuat Chanyeol tadi pagi. Ia memakan semangkuk besar berisi ramen pedas yang masih panas, cocok untuk malam first snow di sebuah kedai ramen mini di sudut kota Seoul yang dingin.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian handphone 5inch jongdae berdering sebentar, tanda pesan masuk.

**_~Aku menunggu mu sudah 1 jam di bar!~_**

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat membuat jongdae benar-benar sangat marah.

Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa chanyeol merubah tempat seenaknya saja tanpa sepengetahuannya?!

Setelah semangkuk ramen besar sudah dilahap bersih olehnya, Chanyeol baru memberi tahukan hal ini. Jongdae dendam karena harus membayar ramen berukuran jumbo itu sendiri, padahal baru tadi pagi chanyeol berjanji akan meneraktirnya di kedai ramen dekat rumah atap mereka malam ini.

Kali ini jongdae mencoba untuk bersabar. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak sudi menatap pintu kamar chanyeol yang lampunya masih menyala, padahal sudah pukul 11 malam.

Tubuhnya dibiarkan terbaring di atas lantai dengan jaket tebal yang masih melekat di tubuh pendeknya, untungnya suhu di dalam kamarnya tetap hangat di malam sedingin ini.

Ia benar-benar lelah harus berjalan kurang lebih 3 kilometer menuju bar favorit mereka, di suhu 3 derajat celcius, karena uang cash nya sudah habis untuk membayar ramen jumbo. Ketika sampai di bar tubuh jongdae memanas hingga dapat membakar seluruh isi bar, ia tidak menemukan chanyeol disana bahkan ia sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan dalam bar tersebut. Yang membuatnya semakin murka ia harus kembali ke rumah atapnya sepanjang 3 kilometer sendirian, di hujani salju-salju, dan kedinginan.

Berkali-kali ia menghubungi nomornya tapi sudah tidak aktif, padahal baru beberapa jam setelah Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan singkat itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!  
KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR INI SEMUAAA!"  
Teriak jongdae dari kamarnya yang pasti akan terdengar oleh chanyeol, karena batas ruangan mereka hanya di lapisi oleh papan kayu yang tebalnya hanya 10 cm

Tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, jongdae mengeserkan tubuhnya mendekati papan perbatasan untuk mendengar suara-suara di baliknya. Tidak terdengar suara apapun hanya kesunyian bercampur suara hembusan angin.

"HEI PARK CHANYEOL!  
ARE YOU ALREADY GO TO HELL?!"  
teriak jongdae sambil menendang-nendang papan perbatasan itu

**(FLASHBACK)**

Chanyeol berfikir untuk tidak masuk kuliah dulu hari itu, sakit kepalanya kambuh. Namun, kali ini ia merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat teramat sakit.

Chanyeol meneguk obat sakit kepala melebih dosis yang dianjurkan di balik bungkus obatnya. Ia merasa kantuk dan tertidur dengan pulas di lantai tanpa alas apapun. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena jadwal kuliahnya dan harus latihan bersama jongdae dan kyungsoo, setiap sepulang dari universitas di studio milik kyungsoo yang cukup jauh dari rooftop house nya. Setiap harinya ia bersama jongdae harus naik kereta bawah tanah, padahal kyungsoo bersedia meminjamkan mobilnya dan kim jongin sebagai sopir sekaligus pacarnya untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke rumah. Tapi mereka selalu menolak, sebenarnya ada maksud lain kyungsoo mengajak latihan di studio miliknya dan meminjamkan mobil plus sopir tersayangnya, yang tak lain karena Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertidur beberapa jam sebelum jongdae kembali ke rooftop house dari universitas. Ketika ia bangun dari tidur cantiknya, sungguh Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan di dalam ruangan sekecil ini? Ia memandang risih melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengambil jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu yang tersangkut di balik pintu, ia pergi menuju halte bus setelah membeli satu tiket tujuan Incheon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Jongdae tidak melihat chanyeol di seluruh gedung universitas mereka, padahal tadi pagi ia melihatnya bahkan sempat dan selalu mengejutkannya. Jongdae benar-benar sedang disibukan oleh latihan vokal untuk mengisi pensi tiap tahunnya yang di selenggarakan setiap bulan april, bersama kyungsoo dan seharusnya ada chanyeol sebagai penggiring gitar. Jongdae mencari Chanyeol di kelasnya dan bertanya pada salah satu temannya dan ternyata benar saja dugaan Jongdae, ia tidak masuk kuliah hari itu. Kyungsoo tau kalau Chanyeol tidak masuk ke kampus hari itu dan membuatnya sedikit malas untuk latihan tanpanya. Tapi tetap berlatih.

Sementara, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bernyanyi mengiringi Yixing menari. Yixing terus meminta baekhyun bernyanyi untuknya di pensi nanti, sampai-sampai ia membuatkan makanan yang super enak agar baekhyun memenuhi permohonannya.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Pagi ini terasa semakin dingin, jongdae tidak melakukan pemanasan seperti biasanya, ya memaki chanyeol adalah hal yang rutin ia lakukan, setiap pertama kali membuka pintu pasti muncul sesosok raksasa berwajah tolol dengan rambut curly nya.

"HEI RAKSASA KERITING!"  
Jongdae mengetuk kamar chanyeol cukup keras untuk membangun a giant baby di dalamnya, yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur lipat hangat.

"_DUMBASS!_"  
Tangannya menarik gagang pintu kamar chanyeol yang dibiarkan tidak terkunci.

Kamarnya tampak berantakan dengan kasur lipat beserta selimutnya yang di biarkan begitu saja dan seuntai _underware_ berwarna hitam di atasnya terpapar jelas. Memang bukan hal yang aneh chanyeol sudah bangun sepagi ini, tapi menjadi tidak biasa, jika chanyeol tidak mengejutkan jongdae ketika pertama kali ia membuka pintu.

Seharian ini jongdae benar-benar merasa tidak lengkap kalau belum memaki chanyeol, tepat di depan wajahnya, sambil menyemprot saliva secara sengaja di setiap katanya. Sepertinya jongdae benar-benar tengah merindukan karibnya yang berambut curly, dengan suara berat bass khasnya dan tubuh raksasa yang dapat sewaktu-waktu dapat menginjak jongdae hingga mati, hanya dengan satu kaki.

Sepulang kuliah jongdae masuk ke kamar chanyeol tanpa permisi, untuk memastikan apa dia sudah pulang atau belum? Letak barang-barang di kamarnya masih sama dari sejak tadi pagi. Sudah ratusan kali jongdae menelfon dan mengirim pesan ke nomor chanyeol, namun nomornya masih tidak aktif sejak hilangnya malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongdae? Apa kau sakit? Sudah 5 hari kau tidak masuk kuliah"

"Ya hanya sedikit demam, tidak apa-apa"

"Baik sepulang kuliah nanti aku kesana. Bubay~"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia berfikir tidak biasanya jongdae tidak masuk kuliah selama ini biasanya hanya 1 hari.

"YA TUHAN! JONGDAE! Pandai sekali kau berbohong! Apa kau sudah minum obat? Atau kau belum sama sekali pergi ke dokter?"

Baekhyun menatap iba melihat sahabatnya demam setinggi ini, hingga punggung telapak tangan ingin terbakar ketika menyentuh dahi Jongdae "Bagaimana sih kau ini? Aku ingin membeli obat di apotek tapi bagaimana dengan mu?- tunggu dimana raksasa bodoh itu?"

"Sudah lah biarkan saja ini hanya demam biasa dan entahlah aku tidak tau dia kemana sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya"  
Jongdae berbaring di kasur lipat putih hangatnya, menatap langit-langit kamar kecilnya dan Baekhyun tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil sibuk memeras kain yang di celupkan ke dalam air dingin untuk mengompres dahi Jongdae

"Maksud mu? Dia hilang atau gimana? Pantas saja aku tidak penah melihatnya lagi belakangan ini. Dia punya ponsel kan?"

"Punya tapi percuma saja nomornya sudah ku hubungi dan masih tidak aktif sejak hari pertama ia menghilang"

"Kau menghawatirkannya? Sehingga kau jatuh sakit seperti ini?

"Aku tidak...hanya khawatir dia itu bodoh tentang arah jalan. Tapi tidak mungkin aku sakit karena mengkhawatirkannya, mungkin aku terlalu lelah latihan vokal setiap pulang kuliah"

"Jadi kau pikir dia tersesat. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya"

Jongdae melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan tanya

1 bulan berlalu chanyeol masih belum kembali ke rooftop room nya, jongdae selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri, setiap pulang kuliah jongdae berkeliling ke setiap sudut kota Seoul. Jongdae never know where's chanyeol come from? mungkin dia berasal dari suatu planet yang sangat sangat sangat sangat jauh dari bumi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu terjadi padanya?  
Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu ku?  
Aku di anggap apa selama ini olehnya?  
Aku pikir dia benar-benar melupakan ku  
Aku pikir kami teman, APA AKU TIDAK BERGUNA LAGI UNTUK SI ANAK JERAPAH ITU?!"

-STILL IN PROGRESS-

Review nya ya don't forget! ^^

Keep reading ya, thank you~


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks To :**  
_yeppeunnuna_  
_Syjessi22_  
_baekxixixi _  
_didinsoo _  
_ritaanjani4 _  
_littlebacon _  
_LayChen Love Love 2_

Add cast : **Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Yixing**

Typo(s), slash (boys love), fluff

sorry for late posting harusnya minggu lalu, tapi karena sibuk banyak post test di sekolah, nggak jadi mengetik mulu deh.. Mumet =="

**_Soundtrack:_**  
_C-CLOWN - In the car _  
_DINAMIC DUO - Guilty_

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar yang ia rasa tidak asing baginya, rumah itu terletak di ujung kota Incheon dan jauh dari keramaian orang-orang.

Dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar berseragam hitam, berdiri dengan tegap di depan gerbang rumah tersebut, mereka membungkuk 90 derajat ketika Chanyeol berjalan berpapasan dengan keduanya.

Kedua mata besarnya bergerak melihat ke setiap sudut halaman rumah tersebut sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk utamanya. Chanyeol sedikit tidak ingat dekorasi rumah tersebut, terlebih ketika ia mendorong pintu utamanya dan melihat seisi rumah.

Seseorang berlari memeluknya dengan sangat erat sambil menepuk punggungnya yang sedikit kekar berkali-kali, hingga ia susah bernafas karena dadanya tertekan.

"Selamat datang hyeong! Apa yang membawa mu kembali kesini? Kau sudah ingat?"  
Orang itu melepas pelukan eratnya dan berkata sambil tersenyum bahagia hingga menghasilkan dua bulan sabit

"Se..hun?"  
Chanyeol menyebutkan sejenis nama itu dengan ragu, dengan kedua alis yang naik

"Syukurlah! Apa kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana bisa kau ingat jalan kesini? Kau pasti lelah? Kau mau makan apa? Kemarin Kris hyeong menelfon mu kan? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Tao hyeong? Luhan hyeong merindukan mu, banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu"  
Chanyeol berjalan dengan di tatah oleh Sehun yang merangkul pundaknya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Chanyeol mendengarkan setiap pertanyaan yang ia ucapkannya, tanpa menjawabnya karena orang itu terus bicara tanpa memberinya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk menjawab.

Sehun menceritakan semua kejadian di rumah ini, selama Chanyeol pergi dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang masa lalunya, yang ternyata ia adalah pengidap **_alter ego_******sejenis penyakit kejiwaan. Dimana ia memiliki dua kepribadian dan kedua sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang, suatu saat ia akan berperilaku sangat baik seperti orang normal layaknya, tapi suatu waktu ia akan berubah menjadi seorang psikopat dan akan membunuh orang yang ia benci tanpa disadari oleh kepribadian lainnya.

Beberapa tahun lalu, jiwa psikopat Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat ini untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya dan bercerita kalau ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada orangtua tirinya yang meninggal secara tragis, ia tidak mengaku kalau ialah yang pembunuhnya.

Ia dapat mengetahui dan mengingat hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangan dan dilakukan sebelumnya ketika kepalanya terasa pusing dan terasa sangat sakit.

Ayahnya sekarang duda setelah bercerai dengan istri pertamanya (ibu kandung Chanyeol), lalu menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita jalang dan membawa chanyeol pergi jauh dari rumah, ketika itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun karena tidak rela di ceraikan oleh seorang pengusaha senjata untuk mata-mata yang sangat rahasia.

Gaji ayahnya cukup untuk makan 12 turunan untuk itu lah istri keduanya membawa Chanyeol pergi dan meminta sejumlah uang tebusan. Ayahnya terlalu khawatir dengan Chanyeol karena pekerjaannya itu dapat membahayakan jiwanya sehingga ayahnya selalu mengirimkan uang kepada orang tua tirinya dan memintanya untuk merawat Chanyeol dengan baik, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Bisa saja sewaktu-waktu seorang mata-mata menculik, bahkan membunuh Chanyeol dan meminta imbalan sejumlah senjata canggih dengan harga milyaran won.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang bertubuh tinggi dan satu bertubuh lebih mungil, berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang menyantap makan malam lezat di atas sebuah meja makan besar. Seorang chef pria china sebut saja Yixing membuatkan banyak hidangan makanan untuk mereka.

"Yow...Park in the house!" Pekik seorang bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah China blasteran Kanada samar-samar dari kejauhan

"HYEONG!" teriakan keras dari satu pria lagi yang bertubuh bongsor dengan kantung mata hitam yang khas, ia menggunakan gips di lengan kanannya

"Chanyeolie" suaranya lebih lembut dari yang lain, wajah pria yang bertubuh paling kecil dibanding dua orang itu berseri dihiasi senyuman yang menawan

Mereka mendekati Chanyeol dan mendekapnya secara bersama-sama, Sehun pun tidak ingin ketinggalan ia ikut memeluki Chanyeol juga.

"Apa Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya? Kau ingat aku?" Tanya seorang pria yang paling menjulang di antara yang lain sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan

"Ya sudah...Kris?" Ia menjawabnya dengan ragu

"Aku?" Decit si kantung mata hitam

"Bagaimana dengan ku?" Tanya seekor rusa menawan

"Kau yang berkulit sedikit hijau Tao? Dan kau yang seperti bambi adalah Luhan...hyeong?"

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Chanyeol di bawa ke sebuah ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah rumah tersebut, ia mengingat beberapa hal tentang tempat tersebut dengan samar-samar di benaknya.

Mereka duduk secara melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar kayu berwarna coklat gelap.

"Baiklah Tao kau jangan ikut misi kali ini dulu, tunggu sampai lengan mu benar-benar sembuh- baru aku akan ijinkan kamu untuk bergabung lagi. Istirahat lah!" ucap Kris menatap Tao dengan serius

"Aku bisa tenang saja! Aku masih punya tangan kiri dan dua kaki yang dapat mematahkan tangan, kaki, dan kepala mereka!" Ucap Tao percaya diri dengan kesal

"tidak pokoknya tidak boleh, aku tidak bisa melihat mu terluka lagi. Tolong buat kalian juga, jagalah diri kalian masing-masing!" Kris berkata dengan penuh emosi

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan ucapkannya!" Kata Sehun pada Tao

Dengan kesal Tao keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka dan mulai memainkan gadget miliknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedai ramen di sudut kota Seoul ini adalah tempat dimana pertama kali, Baekhyun makan malam bersama orang yang baru ia kenal, mungkin tepatnya baru ia ajak bicara beberapa jam yang lalu. Bergurau bersama pria yang berbadan lebih besar dan tinggi darinya, membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman siapa pun orang itu.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diri Jongdae, sejak menghilangnya Chanyeol dari kehidupannya yang sudah 6 bulan lamanya.

Setiap malam Baekhyun pun memikirkan seseorang yang Jongdae rindukan juga, Baekhyun memendam perasaannya pada Chanyeol, karena ia tahu kalau Jongdae juga mencintai Chanyeol lebih dari apapun. Bahkan, Jongdae sampai jatuh sakit karena mencari dan merindukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapi tubuh milky sedikit gemuknya di depan cermin, dengan pandangan kosong. Air terus mengalir dari shower yang dibiarkan menyala, membasahi rambut, kepala, dan terus mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Tidak terlihat kalau airmatanya juga mengalir, karena bercampur dengan air dari shower. Hatinya merintih perih, mengingat wajah pria yang ia cintai hanya dengan sekali melihat dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, Chanyeol dapat memenuhi seluruh isi pikirannya. Di tambah jika mengingat kalau Jongdae yang tak lain adalah karib terbaiknya, mencintai Park Chanyeol juga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiada hari, tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo mengenai Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah kembali?"  
"Dimana dia sekarang?"  
"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang setiap harinya Jongdae dengar dari mulut milik Do Kyungsoo.

Pensi bulan april pun mereka hanya tampil berdua dan pengiring gitarnya di ganti oleh Yixing, Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol, walaupun berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Jongdae, karena Jongdae pun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa hilang?!  
**.**

**.**  
Jongin merangkul pacarnya yang lebih pendek darinya, menuju parkiran mobil di kampus mereka.

"Dyorling~ kau terlihat gelisah sekali beberapa bulan ini" tanya Jongin menarik bibirnya ke atas hingga mendekati matanya, sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih ia rangkul

"Ah.. hanya perasaan mu saja, aku baik-baik saja kok kkam honey" jawabnya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil meringis aneh ke arah wajah Jongin.

Jongin membalasnya dengan ciuman kilat yang mendarat di pinggir dahi Kyungsoo yang tertutupi oleh rambut halus hitamnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru mengangkat panggilan masuk setelah jam kelas habis, ponselnya terus bergetar selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Hello, nuguya?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibir mungilnya

"Baek..hyeonie~" panggil seseorang di balik telepon dengan ragu

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, ketika mendengar suara pria yang keluar dari balik ponselnya itu.  
Airmatanya tertampung di pelupuk matanya, perlahan airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Mau kah kau datang ke Mapo? Aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah. Terserah kau ingin datang atau tidak? Aku tetap menunggumu, see you~" suaranya terdengar berat namun dengan alunan yang lembut

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming, ponselnya masih ia letakan di samping telinga kanannya. Walaupun sambungan telepon mereka telah terputus.

"Mapo" ucapnya pelan menyebutkan nama kota itu

Baekhyun menatap arloji hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan pink, yang dibalut di pergelangan tangan kanannya "6:00p.m"

Kereta jurusan Busan terakhir datang pukul 7 malam, Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk menuju stasiun kerta bawah tanah, sebelum kereta terakhir jurusan Busan berhenti di sana. Kereta itulah satu-satunya yang dapat menolongnya saat itu, karena dapat transit di Mapo.

**.**

**.**  
Baekhyun berjalan perlahan memasuki gerbang taman yang sudah sepi karena kegelapan malam, sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung kurus tampak dari belakang, rambutnya tipis hitam di bagian lekuk lehernya tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman itu, dengan hanya satu penerangan lampu di taman.

Sosok itu menoleh kebelakang ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena pemuda itu membelakangi sinar lampu. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan ke arah Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, sambil memengang tangan kiri Baekhyun

Suara isak tangis Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar, pemuda itu bangkit dari bangku dan mendekap hangat tubuh gemuk milik Baekhyun.

"Don't cry" suara mengalun indah di telinga Baekhyun,

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama ini? Nomor mu tidak aktif, bagaimana bisa aku terus menanti mu hingga saat ini?" Baekhyun masih tersedu-sedu dengan wajah tertunduk

"Maafkan aku tapi perguruan itu tidak mengijinkan ku memegang ponsel hingga aku lulus sabuk hitam. Tolong jangan membenci ku!" pria itu mengusap airmata di pipi Baekhyun

"Aku rindu pada mu Kris, teramat sangat sangat sangat!" Baekhyun memeluk Kris dengan sangat erat, Kris hanya tersenyum lembut merasakan dekapan kencang yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Kris, membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang sangat asing baginya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau kakak tirinya memiliki mobil semewah ini _Bugatti Veyron_ dan ini pun rumah siapa? Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu.

"Kris hyeong? Kau membawa siapa? Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bisa-bisa ketahuan!" Celetuk Sehun kesal, ketika melihat Kris membawa orang asing ke tempat persembunyian mereka

"Tidak apa-apa dia adik ku" jawab Kris santai sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun

Kris mencerita semua hal yang sangat rahasia pada Baekhyun tentang hidupnya sejak lulus dari perguruan martial arts di Cina, ia percaya kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun.

Mereka semua (Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol) adalah agen rahasia dari perusahaan senjata mata-mata milik ayah-nya Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik kesal ke arah keduanya dan meninggalkan mereka ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sehun menepuk bokong milik Chanyeol dengan keras, karena ia tengah tidur di atas kasur kesayangannya.

Chanyeol melirik kantuk Sehun, dengan alis yang mengerut. Tanpa Sehun mengeluarkan kata-kata pada Chanyeol, ia segera bangkit dan pindah ke kasur yang bertempat di sebelah kasur milik Sehun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol turun dari lantai dua, untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat di makan dalam lemari es. Tadi malam ia tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya dan melupakan jam makan malamnya, so wajar saja sepagi ini dia sudah bangun karena perutnya terus mengalunkan lagu _rock_.

Matanya menangkap sesosok yang tidak asing di dalam benaknya, sosok itu tengah memotong cabai dengan pisau yang tajam dan tubuhnya di balut dengan celemek warna merah.

Sosok itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tertegun, Chanyeol yang dari tadi sedang memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh-nya, seketika ia memalingkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Chanyeol" sosok itu mengucapkan namanya pelan, tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol

Ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan mendekapnya, airmatanya menetes satu demi satu. Chanyeol tidak begeming, ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan tangannya teruntai di samping tubuhnya. Detup jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang, isakan tangis Baekhyun meluluhkan rasa laparnya. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisannya lagi.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami merindukan mu, Jongdae sering sakit karena kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Tolong kembali!" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengelap cairan dari hidungnya dengan lengan baju kanannya

"Jongdae? Kau siapa?" Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan sedikit alisnya, mendengar pertanyaan aneh Chanyeol

"Ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol? Kau gegar otak? Stop joking on me!" Tiba-tiba ekspresi Baekhyun berubah, bibirnya meringis jijik

"Kau tahu nama ku?"

Sehun tiba-tiba turun dan mendekati keduanya yang sedang beragumen keras.

"Kau! Siapa nama mu? Cepat ikuti aku!" ucap Sehun melirik malas ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menuju pekarangan di belakang rumah

"Kau kenal dia? Sepertinya kau teman jiwa lainnya ya? Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi datar

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun  
"Siapa lagi?"  
"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"  
(Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada diri Chanyeol)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

THANKS FOR READ~

Btw, bingung nggak?.-.a  
Sebelumnya aku udah ngetik panjang lebar tapi jadi action gitu ==a tapi pasti bakalan panjang dan makin rumit. Makanya aku skip jadi cerita jongdae, baek, kyungsoo tanpa Chanyeol di kehidupan mereka /eaaa/

Karena aku lagi suka Krisbaek, jadi aku buat KrisBaek moment heheheh... Kisah KrisBaek belum selesai sampai situ aja, nanti kisah mereka aku buat complicated muehmueh ;D

**REVIEW YA!** (di bold+capslock biar ga lupa) apa ada yang kurang? muehmueh.. ^^

Usul dong ending pairingnya Jongdae nanti sama siapa? Baekhyun sama Chanyeol atau Kris?

Tadinya aku mau masukin minseok, terus buat XiuHan moment tapi kasian Sehun nanti jomblo /?/

Plus aku pengen ganti nick jadi "_hiphopark_" gimana?.-.a

Okay no one care /talking to my self/.

_littlebacon_  
eh maap baru komen xDD ceritanya bagus  
cuman chap ini pendek banget hwhwhwhw  
ToT makin penasaran kan Canyol kemana ?  
jangan jangan kerumah gue ? #plakk  
keep writing kak /?

**rep:** It's okay dear, thanks for reading ^^ nanti di panjangin deh .-."

_LayChen Love Love 2_  
Huaa kisah persahabatan Chanyeol ama  
Jongdae membuatku terharu hiks #alay dah.  
Ok lupakan itu  
Kalo bisa penulisan diperbaiki, kayak nama  
Jongdae kan harusnya huruf J nya besar  
OK LANJUTT

**rep:** hidup BEAGLE LINE! heheheh  
okay aku khilaf, ngetiknya kecepetan terus ga diperhatiin penulisannya =="  
Next chapter aku benerin deh

_SyJessi22_  
aigo chanyeol mau ngapain incheon ?  
kenapa udah sebulan gak pulang-pulang?  
apa saja yg di lakukan chanyeol?  
apa chanyeol sedang dalam pengaruh alter  
ego-nya yg lain?  
krn sepertinya saat sadar tadi dia bukan  
chanyeol yg biasa  
aigo chan cepatlah pulang, lihat tuh si  
jongdae saking rindunya sampai sakit gitu kkk  
belum lagi apa chan gak kangen sama  
baekhyunie eoh?

_baekxixixi_  
lanjut... penasaran chnyeol kemana!

**rep:** (SyJessi22 & baekxixi)  
Sudah terjawabkan di chapter ini ? hehehe ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks To:**  
_yeppeunnuna_  
_Syjessi22_  
_baekxixixi_  
_didinsoo_  
_ritaanjani4_  
_littlebacon_  
_LayChen Love Love 2_  
_PANDAmuda_

YOW~ OKAY /growling/ akan ku akhiri ff ini di chapter ini, sambil gandeng Chanyeol ke kamar /eh/

_**Add cast : Jongdae, Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Junmyeon**_

_**Typo(s), slash (boys love), fluff, m-preg**_

**Soundtrack:**  
EXO - Don't Go  
BTS - Outro: Purpose  
EXO - Into Your World (Angel)

PEACE, LOVE AND ENJOY READ THIS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Kris dan Baekhyun, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain lebih dari seorang saudara, walaupun mereka saudara tiri. Mereka tidak bisa memendam perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Kehadiran Chanyeol dan Tao, dalam kehidupan mereka masing-masing dapat menghilangkan sedikit cinta terlarang diantara mereka.

Sebuah taman di daerah Mapo ini adalah tempat mereka bermain semasa kecil, tempat ini akan selalu menjadi kenangan untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya telah memutuskan untuk tidak saling mencintai lebih dari seorang saudara, mereka tidak ingin di pandang aneh lagi oleh keluarganya.

Taman ini menjadi saksi atas keputusan mereka berdua.

Kris dan Baekhyun sering kali, keluar rumah berdua. Mereka pergi ke suatu cafe di kota Incheon, dimana Kris telah memesan halaman belakang cafe untuk mereka tempati. Suasananya damai dan romantis, dengan taburan cahaya lilin di sekeliling meja makan mereka, dan permainan biola klasik beralun dengan indah.

Seseorang di balik pohon sedang mengintip aksi keduanya, ketika akan menyentuhkan bibir mereka satu sama lain, Kris mencoba menjangkau bibir tipis merah milik Baekhyun di hadapannya, tangannya memegang dagu milik Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit pada kepala Chanyeol muncul lagi, sakitnya seperti waktu itu. Ia memegang kepalanya frustasi sambil meringkukkan badan tingginya di balik pohon tempat persembunyiannya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Terintas bayang-bayang semu, wajah seorang pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Alunan suaranya terus terniang-niang di ruang dalam telinganya, ia berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa arah sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Ia duduk di sebuah lorong gelap, diantara dua rumah. Setelah ia pastikan, kalau ia telah jauh dari mereka (Baekhyun Kris). Nafas terengah-engahnya terdengar jelas kalau dia lelah berlari.  
**.**  
**.**  
Tetesan hujan deras menjatuhi wajah Chanyeol, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan bangkit dengan di bantu oleh lengan kanannya yang menahan pada dinding sebuah rumah. Ia berjalan mengarungi hujan deras beserta petir yang terus menyambar, menuju rumah persembunyiannya.  
**.**  
**.**  
Kris memasangkan handuk pada punggung lebar milik Chanyeol dan hendak menatahnya ke kamar mandi, tapi Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Kris dengan kasar dari punggungnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Suaranya sarkas

Ia merendamkan tubuhnya di dalam air hangat yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kris sebelumnya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas langit-langit kamar mandi, dengan menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kepala di _bathtub_, tangannya teruntai di antara sisi _bathtub_. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa itu dia?  
Apa yang ku lakukan pada Kris hyeong tadi?  
Apa karena penyakit gila ini?!" gumam Chanyeol

Chanyeol memukulkan kedua tangannya berkali-kali ke atas air, sambil meringkis kesal.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Chanyeol menatap malas kearah dua orang yang sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa sambil menonton film _world war z_, yang membuat Baekhyun memekik keras sambil menutupi wajahnya di balik lengan Kris, demi tuhan Kris pun merasa sangat takut, tapi ia selalu memalingkan pandangannya ke tempat lain agar ia tidak berteriak di depan Baekhyun.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Baekhyun belum memberitahukan pada Jongdae, kalau ia sudah menemukan Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun bersi keras memintanya untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun, lagian percuma saja Chanyeol tidak akan ingat pada Jongdae, juga karena dia adalah agen rahasia yang identitasnya tidak boleh di ketahui orang lain.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Hari ini Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul, Kris mengantarnya hingga apartement nya.

Sehun dan Luhan, mereka sedang ke Beijing untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Luhan dan meminta restu sekaligus sungkeman(?). Sementara, Tao ke Guangzhou untuk melepaskan rindu pada keluarganya, sebelumnya ia mengajak Kris untuk ikut tapi Kris menolaknya demi mengantarkan adiknya kembali ke Seoul.

.  
Chanyeol masih merasa canggung untuk berbicara pada Kris, karena ia merasa bersalah atas perlakuannya pada Kris kemarin. Kris pun tidak banyak bicara, ia tidak melakukan hal seperti biasanya yang selalu ikut campur ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan alat musiknya, sejak kejadian kemarin. Kris tidak tahu apa sebabnya Chanyeol berlaku seperti itu padanya?

Suasana rumah sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran Tao, Sehun, dan Luhan yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak PAUD, berlari kesana-kemari sambil berteriak keras-keras.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Chanyeol mengacak-acak kasur miliknya dan meringkuk di samping ranjangnya, sambil memegang kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan rasa sakit. Sampai tubuhnya tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di kolong ranjangnya.

Kris menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengannya karena pantulan sinar dari luar kamarnya, ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya yang dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

Kris mencoba menahan tangan Chanyeol, agar sebuah pisau dapur tajam tidak menancap mengenai perutnya.

"Chanyeol! Hei hei hooo~ waaa! Ada apa dengan mu?!"  
Kris berteriak mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol

Ketika di dalam keadaan tertekan Chanyeol dapat melupakan segala hal dalam sekejap, dan hanya menyisakan dendam dalam benaknya. Bahkan ia dapat melupakan orang-orang terdekatnya juga.

Perasaan Chanyeol tidak dapat di bohongi sekali pun, ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun pada jiwa psikopatnya tapi hatinya dapat memberitahunya kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang ia cintai.  
Ia cemburu pada Kris karena telah mencium Baekhyun, ingatannya tentang persahabatan antara mereka (Kris & Chanyeol) saat itu hilang, ia mencoba membunuh Kris.

Kris berlari keluar dari rumah persembunyian itu dengan nafas kudanya. Chanyeol terus mengejarnya, demi memuaskan batinnya membunuh orang yang ia benci.

"Chanyeol! Tolong sudahi ini semua! Jangan bercanda!" Kris masih terus berlari

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga sampai di jalan besar, masih terdapat beberapa mobil melewati jalan tersebut, padahal sudah pukul 1 malam.

Mata besar Chanyeol terus menangkap setiap gerakan Kris.

"BRUKKKKKKKKKKKK..."  
Suara itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga milik Wufan, dan membuatnya berhenti berlari dan menoleh kebelakang.

Tubuhnya memaku sambil menatap kearah jalanan itu, airmatanya mengalir dengan deras berjatuhan di atas trotoar.

Ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak dengan penuh darah di sekitar kepala dan hidungnya. Ia memangkukan kepala Chanyeol di atas pahanya sambil menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"  
Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, matanya masih terpejam, denyut nadi di lehernya masih berdenyut, namun detak jantungnya mulai melemah.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Kris memandangi wajah Chanyeol di samping ranjang dalam ruang ICU di rumah sakit, airmata masih terus mengalir tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

Kris hendak menghubungi Luhan yang berada di Beijing, tapi ia tidak membawa ponselnya saat itu. Lagi pula jika menelfon menggunakan TU _(Telepon Umum)_ dalam RS, ia tidak hafal nomornya.

Kris menghela nafas dan berdiri sambil mondar-mondir di samping ranjang Chanyeol, dengan pandangan kebawah dan kosong, tapi pikirannya terus berputar.

Sebuah lampu tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Kris, sambil sedikit memekikkan nama "BAEKHYUN"

Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam kamar ICU, yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Hallo, Byun Baekhyun? Ini aku Wufan"

"Iya ada apa hyeong? Baru kemaren bertemu sudah merindukan ku saja -EHE HEHEHE" jawab Baekhyun tertawa malu

"AISHH...Tidak juga, tapi bisakah kamu membawa dompet ku di rumah dan ponsel ku lalu membawanya ke RS dekat persembunyian kami di Incheon"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Rumah? Di Incheon?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat panik

"Bukan aku, tenang saja- nanti aku ceritakan. YA! Cepatlah! Dan hati-hati~" Kris menutup teleponnya dan kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Baekhyun menatap _shocked_ kearah Chanyeol, kepalanya di balut kain putih, hidungnya di pasang selang oksigen, dan jarum infus yang di sangkutkan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia kenapa hyeong?" Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Chanyeol dan mencoba mengusap kepalanya dengan tatapan teramat sedih, airmatanya masih tertampung.

_(Kris menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Chanyeol)_

"Untuk apa dia mencoba membunuh mu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak malam itu dia pulang hujan-hujanan- dia mulai berlaku kasar pada ku"

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba memikirkan hal yang tidak ia ketahui.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Kris memanggil Luhan lewat ponselnya  
"Lu, can you back to Korea ? ASAP!  
Something happens with Chanyeol" Kris tidak menceritakan banyak hal pada Luhan dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hello, mr. Huang comeback to Korea juseyo! I need your help!" Kris menutup teleponnya pada Tao tanpa meneruskan ceritanya.

Kris tidak menelfon Sehun, karena ia tahu pasti Sehun sedang berduaan bersama Luhan, di dalam sebuah ranjang yang romantis, layaknya sepasang pengantin baru sedang honey moon.

Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Luhan, Sehun, dan Tao. Ia sengaja mengaktifkan mode senyap pada ponselnya. Agar tidak mengganggu, dan mereka akan segera kembali secepatnya.

"Hyeong! Ada apa? Cepat telepon balik aku! Aku janji akan membelikan suatu barang dari brand Gucci, tapi aku baru bisa kembali besok. Hari ini aku akan berbelanja dulu dan memesan tiket pesawat untuk besok!"  
pesan dari Tao

"DEMI KULIT KERANG AJAIB, Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hyeong? AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR" Pesan dari Sehun

"Kris tolong, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Jangan suka berbohong, ingatlah bohong itu dosa! CEPAT ANGKAT TELEPON KU DAN JELASKAN APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?!" Pesan dari Luhan  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Seminggu berlalu Chanyeol masih belum sadarkan dirinya. Kini mulutnya di masukan selang untuk mengalirkan makanan, yang tersambung ke tenggorokannya.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

Baekhyun hanya menginap sehari di rumah sakit, setelah kedatangan ketiganya (Luhan Sehun Tao). Ia kembali ke Seoul untuk kembali beraktivitas di kampusnya.

Setiap hari ia selalu merasa bersalah pada Jongdae, dan terus berbohong padanya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan sedikit pun hal tentang Chanyeol, walaupun ia tahu, karena ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Kris dan Sehun.

"Kris hyeong? Bolehkah aku memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya tentang Chanyeol pada Jongdae?" Baekhyun menelfon Kris, sambil duduk sendirian memakan sebungkus stick pocky, di bawah pohon rindang di halaman kampusnya

(Kris menghela nafas) "Maafkan aku Baekhyun sayang, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku tahu bibir mu gatal, kau pandai bergossip tapi tolong jangan ceritakan hal yang satu ini" balas Kris tenang, sedikit meledek

"Baiklah, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar lebih sedih

"Belum ada perkembangan, dia masih koma. Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan dia dulu- belajarlah yang rajin! Aku janji akan menjaganya untuk mu"

"Tolong sampaikan salam ku ketika dia membuka mata, dan juga...dari Jongdae. Terima kasih hyeong" ucapnya tegar dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

Baekhyun banyak cerita tentang Jongdae pada Kris, kalau sahabatnya itu mencintai Park Chanyeol dan ia juga menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Park Chanyeol ke Kris.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Batin Jongdae berkata something bad happened to Park Chanyeol.

Sama seperti Chanyeol, Jongdae pun di rawat inap, di Wooridul Spine Hospital yang berada di kota Seoul. Penyakitnya kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya, ia semakin tersiksa di tambah dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol.

Jongdae memberikan julukan pada Chanyeol **_Medicine of My Life_**. Jantung Jongdae itu lemah, berkat kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu mengejutkannya dan suaranya yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya, perlahan ia memulih.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat Jongdae menderita seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya ketika Jongdae mengatakan "Sampaikan salam ku pada Park Chanyeol, jika kau bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti" pada Baekhyun, ia membocorkan rahasianya kalau ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi dalam keadaan bukan dirinya. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan minta maaf berkali-kali, Baekhyun bercerita panjang lebar tentang Chanyeol. Awalnya Jongdae sempat ingin marah, tapi setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya, ia memakluminya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" Suara Jongdae terdengar lemah

"Ah...Tentu saja! Kapan pun kau mau?" Baekhyun menegarkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya

Baekhyun tidak bercerita kalau Chanyeol sedang koma.  
**.**

**.**  
Keesokannya, mereka pergi ke Incheon naik mobil pribadi milik orangtua Jongdae, dengan sopir pribadi orangtuanya yang mengendarai. Baekhyun menunjukkan arah menuju RS bukan menuju rumah persembunyian, karena Chanyeol masih berada disana.

"Ngapain kita ke rumah sakit? Aku tadi sudah di periksa dokter dan kondisi ku lumayan, tenang saja!" Jongdae menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun

"Kau ingin bertemu Park Chanyeol kan? Ikuti saja aku!" Ucap Baekhyun turun dari mobil.

Jongdae sedikit lemas sehingga dia naik kursi roda, Baekhyun membantu untuk mendorongnya.  
**.**  
**.**  
Di depan ruang ICU, Baekhyun menghentikan laju kursi roda Jongdae dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Dada Jongdae terasa sesak melihat sosok yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, memaku dengan lemah.

Airmatanya membendung hingga tidak tertampung lagi.

Terlihat 4 orang pria sedang duduk santai di sofa dekat ranjang Chanyeol, 2 orang menatap Jongdae dan Baekhyun dengan bingung, dua orang (Sehun Tao) lagi menatap mereka berdua dengan sinis.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya lebih dari 90 derajat kepada mereka, seraya meminta maaf teramat dalam.

Luhan memintanya untuk berdiri dengan tegap, dan menepuk sedikit pundaknya.

"It's okay, kami sudah mendengar cerita tentang teman mu dari Kris" kata Luhan tersenyum bidadari

_(Jangan pikirin muka Tao sama Sehun, mereka mah emang gitu mukanya ga bisa santai)_

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kris dengan berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum haru.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Jongdae berdiri dengan sedikit terkuncang, karena kondisinya yang masih di bilang sakit parah.

Ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, dengan perasaan rindu yang membabi buta. Butiran air menetes di baju milik Chanyeol, hingga meninggalkan bekas basah.

Baekhyun hanya menatap miris bercampur sedih, melihat Jongdae menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol.

Tao menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menahan tangis, ia terharu melihat adegan tersebut.

Luhan dan Kris hanya menampung beberapa butir air di pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan, Sehun sedang asik dengan video gamenya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, selama koma Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, karena merasa terganggu oleh suara isak tangis Jongdae. Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Jongdae melepas pelukannya.

Jongdae meringis sedih bercampur bahagia melihat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Hai...Bodoh! Lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat sangat lemah sekali- cepatlah sembuh" ucap Jongdae melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan tersenyum

Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi suaranya tidak dapat terdengar oleh Jongdae, ia menatap Chanyeol lalu ke arah 5 orang pria yang sedang menontonnya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jongdae  
"Dia koma selama 4 bulan" Baekhyun berbisik pada Jongdae

Tubuh Jongdae terjatuh lemas, ia down karena ia tahu itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk memulihkan kembali kondisi Chanyeol seperti semula. Mengingat umur Jongdae sudah tidak lama lagi.

"Waktu ku hanya beberapa bulan bahkan mingguan, mungkin hari" ucap Jongdae dengan tatapan kosong

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau akan terus hidup hingga dia pulih dan dia akan terus mengejutkan mu!" kata Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Jongdae  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Jongdae meminta ijin kepada orangtuanya untuk pindah RS ke RS di kota Incheon dimana Chanyeol di rawat disana.

Ia melihat banyak perkembangan pada Chanyeol, ia mulai dapat mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Kau..Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tertatah-tatah kepada Jongdae, karena saat itu mereka hanya sedang berdua

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya Jongdae penasaran

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang tidak imut

"Kau diam disini, jangan kemana-mana ya!" Perintah Jongdae meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di kamar

Jongdae berjalan menuju ruang dokter yang mengurus Chanyeol, dengan memegang setiap dinding RS. Tubuhnya masih lemah tapi ia selalu mencoba terlihat kuat.

"Dok, apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak mengingat namaku"

"Dia tidak hanya, tidak mengingat nama mu saja. Dia tidak ingat nama orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga" jelas dokter yang bernama Kim Junmyeon, berdasarkan nametag yang tersangkut di _cout_ putihnya

"Maksud anda?"

"Dia _amnesia_ dan sudah di pastikan hanya memori masa lampaunya yang hilang" jawab dr. Kim

"Bisakah ia mengingat masa lalunya secara bertahap?"

"_impossible_, tapi kau bisa mengisi pikirannya tentang masa lalunya. Walaupun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya" jawab dr. Kim

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

.  
Hari demi hari hingga berbulan-bulan, Jongdae terus memberi asupan ingatan tentang Chanyeol pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga sekarang.

Tubuh Jongdae drop, maka ia harus beristirahat dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya.  
Kini Chanyeol yang banyak berkunjung ke kamar milik Jongdae yang bersebelahan dengan kamar miliknya.

"Jongdae~" sapa Chanyeol dari balik pintu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongdae

Hari kamis ini, seharusnya Jongdae mengajak Chanyeol ke kedai ramen di dekat _rooftop house_ mereka di Seoul, tapi karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan, ia menunda janjinya. Tentu Chanyeol dapat memakluminya.

Baekhyun mengintip secara diam-diam di balik pintu, melihat tingkah laku mereka di balik pintu tanpa ketahuan oleh keduanya.

"Chanyeol aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ia menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menggantikan bunga di dalam vas

"Apa? Ucapkan saja" balasnya masih sibuk menata bunga-bunganya

"Aku mencintai mu, suatu hari aku akan sembuh dan kita akan bersama" ucap Jongdae dengan pasti

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan sembuh" balas Chanyeol, tampaknya ia tidak mendengar kalimat awalnya

Tengah malam, jantung Jongdae terasa sangat sakit beserta asmanya yang kambuh. Ia mengambil alat pernafasan asmanya yang terletak di atas meja nakasnya.

Sekarang jantungnya, masih terasa teramat sakit, ia hanya memegangi dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan, ia mencoba menahan suara yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Jum'at pagi ini, hujan membasahi wilayah Incheon. Kaca jendela tampak berembun, ia langsung pergi ke kamar milik Jongdae, bunga yang Chanyeol ganti kemarin sudah layu.

Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tidak ada kirimin bunga lagi, Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang berada di samping Jongdae yang masih tertidur seperti patung.

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan kanan putih milik Jongdae, dengan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan wajah imut /idih/

"Ireona..ireona..ireona.. "  
Chanyeol mengalunkan part lagu dari exo dengan pelan

Jongdae tak kunjung bangun, ia berbisik di telinga Jongdae dengan terus mengalunkan lagu tersebut.

Chanyeol tampak bingung, ia tak kunjung bangun. Dengan sifat iseng alaminya ia menggelitiki pinggang milik Jongdae, tapi Jongdae tidak berontak.

Ia membelalakan matanya, lalu memegang denyut nadi di bawah telapak tangan Jongdae.

Alat _elektrokardiogra_m, tidak di pasang saat itu mengingat Jongdae hanya mendapat gejala ringan kemarin. Dia hanya lelah bermain bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera memanggil dokter Kim Junmyeon untuk menangani Jongdae.

Chanyeol dengan wajah panik sambil mengigit jarinya mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar milik Jongdae, ia sudah menghubungi orangtua Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan juga Sehun.

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar inap milik Jongdae  
(dr. Junmyeon menghela nafas) "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha, tapi tuhan berkata lain"  
sambil memegang pundak Chanyeol dan pasrah

Chanyeol melepaskan bendungan airmatanya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar milik Jongdae dengan perlahan.  
Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka semua datang, kedua orangtuanya menangis histeris melihat anak bungsu mereka telah tiada.

Baekhyun menangis hingga jatuh pingsan, Chanyeol menemaninya duduk di sofa ruang inap milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersadar dan melihat Chanyeol di hadapannya, ia memangkukan kepala Baekhyun di atas pahanya.

"Ini aku menemukan surat ini, di atas meja nakas di ruangannya" ucap Chanyeol memberikan surat yang berselimut amplop warna pink kepada Baekhyun, di balik amplop itu bertuliskan nama "Byun Baekhyun"

**_Dearest, my truly best friend BYUN BAEKHYUN _**

**_ MY SOULMATE's BYUN BACON, ini adalah surat pertama dan terakhirku untuk mu tolong di simpan dengan baik! Aku yakin aku sudah pergi, saat kau membaca ini. Tolong lakukan keinginan ku dengan baik ya! Petama, kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Kedua, jadilah pasangan yang baik untuk Park Chanyeol, aku sudah menceritakan banyak hal padanya tentang mu. Jadi tenang saja kau tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya!. Dan yang terkahir, jangan lupa berdoa untuk ku dan berkunjung ke makam ku eheheheh _**

**_Itu saja cukup, aku tahu sejak lama kalau kau mencintai Park Chanyeol, jadi tolong jaga dia untuk ku dan untuk hidup mu eheheheh... Jika aku masih hidup, aku akan tetap merelakan dia untuk mu kok! ;') Love, peace and gaul~…_**

**_Salam untuk kakak mu yang tampan Kris, Tao, Luhan hyeong, dan Sehun _**

**_ Sincerely_**  
**_ Prince Kim Jongdae_**

In the end they are lived happily ever after (dikira dongeng)

Chanyeol married Baekhyun

Penyakit alter ego Chanyeol sudah sembuh, karena kecelakaan yang membuat dia amnesia.

Kisah bromance sudah tidak akan di kenang lagi oleh Kris dan Baekhyun.

Kris got a cute baby girl from his wifey Mrs. Wu (Huang Zi Tao)

Sehun said the sacred promise to Luhan and got romance honey moon in Paris.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

END OF STORY

WOWOWWWWW...FINALLY  
THANKS FOR KEEP READING AND THE REVIEW! ^^ /bow/

Aku ngerasa endingnya kurang yahut masa .-. menurut kalian gimana? Tapi kalo aku ngetiknya minggu besok takutnya late posting lagi soalnya bentar lagi ulangan harian bersama di sekolah, jadi kemungkinan 2 minggu baru bisa di post.

Btw, ini aku buatnya cuma sehari, nah maka dari itu maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang janggal atau penyampaiannya kurang jelas bagi kalian...  
Sebenarnya emang udah niatnya aku mau menyelesaikan ff ini sampe chapter 5 aja, awalnya malah pengen 1 chapter aja bikin gantung gitu ceritanya, soalnya aku kira ga bakal ada yang nge-review atau follow ataupun fave-in, jadi ga aku ketik sampe selesai hehehe ;D

The next, aku bakal posting a new story bocoran ya pairing-nya HunHan~  
Don't miss it! I hope you will like it~ Amin ehehehe

_PANDAmuda_  
Aku baru nemu ini FF. Pas aku baca di Chap  
1 sampai 3 aku belum nemuin bagian  
mananya maksud dati Alter Ego. Tapi pas di  
Chap 4 aku baru tau...  
Dan apa di sini Jongdae emang dari awal  
authornya buat jadi suka sama Chanyeol?  
Kau berhutang akan kelanjutan ini cerita  
berlanjut dengan cepat thor, supaya aku gak  
penasaran!  
Kekekeke...  
Keep Writing!

_**rep:**_ heheh iya aku sengaja buat beagle line jadi cinta segitiga gitu ;D sudah terbayar ya hutangnya, gimana ending-nya?

_SyJessi22_  
ohh ternyata chan justru bersama kakak  
tirinya baekkie kkk  
chan biarpun berada di dirinya yg lain tapi  
tetap degdegkan yah kalau sama baekkie haha  
kayaknya chan emang jatuh cinta banget yah  
sama baekkie  
kYAA! Chanbaek \-/  
aissh sehun jutek banget, gue jadi males  
banget ama sehun  
apa yg bakalan dilakuin chan dkk sih?  
sampai tao gak boleh ikut krn lagi cedera  
seriusan jongdae ada rasa ama chanyeol?  
aigo chan cuma boleh buat baekkie.  
ini lagi kyungsoo napa nanyain chanyeol  
mulu sih? ditinggal jongin baru tau rasa lu

**_rep:_** kamu bakat deh jadi reporter hehehehe XD Chanyeol tuh cinta mati sama Baekhyun dan sebalik, o sekalih lol  
Misi mereka ga aku jelasin soalnya bakal panjang banget, intinya mereka itu agen mata-mata ayahnya Chanyeol ^^

_yeppeunnuna_  
Hm  
Btw maaf nih komen lagi langsung di part ini.  
Hiqs:(  
Iya rada bingung, tapi aku gabisa jelasin  
dimana bingungnya karna emang bingung/?  
(paan sih)  
ETERUS TERUS YAH, ITU PART 4 YANG  
SESEORANG NGAJAK BAEKHYUN JANJIAN DI  
MAPO, AKU KIRA ITU CHANYEOL, tapi  
sebentar aku rada aneh soalnya orang itu  
ngomong "sabuk hitam" dan ternyata itu Kris  
to -_-  
Ngakak aja sih di saat lagi serius baca terus  
bayangin kris martial arts gitu WAKAKAKAKAK  
xD  
Ini ceritanya bagus elah! Jjang! Selalu bikin  
penasaran, saranghaeyo moach lah buat  
authornim:*  
Dan karna baca ff ini saya jadi semangat  
lanjutin ff saya heheung(?)  
Pokoknya keep writing author sayanq'-')9

**_rep:_** gamama, gadede, gakaka, gapapa kok ;)  
Iya aku buat (rada) OOC, apaan yang rada?! duh...OOC banget ya ehehehe  
awalnya juga engga banget Kris, si jangkung letoy tanpa otot pemengang sabuk hitam =="  
Demi alur cerita ini terpaksa kris dibuat manly, jaman sebelum ada exo showtime...belum ketauan kalau realnya dia itu letoy ==a /apa sih?!exo/  
Thank you dear, fighting! ^^

_LayChen Love Love 2_  
Bingung si sebenernya  
Jadi si chanyeol punya 2 jiwa kan? yg satunya psikopat. Nah pas bareng sama jongdae sama baekhyun, chanyeol lg pake jiwa yg mana? trus pas sama kris dkk juga yg mana?

_**rep:**_ iya, pas ama Jongdae jiwa selain psikopatnya, kan dia pergi ninggalin mereka (Jongdae Baekhyun) itu karena jiwa psikopatnya terus dateng ke Kris CS. Paham nggak? coba baca ulang deh /eh/.-.


End file.
